Lottery tickets are well known and widely sold and typically comprise a sheet material of paper or card stock on which is printed lottery information and various indicia for the playing of one or more games. Many such games are instant win type games where the player can play the game or games by carrying out various functions, such as removing a scratch-off layer or opening pull tabs. Such lottery tickets generally include information such as ticket numbers or bar codes which identify the ticket and may also include a "void if removed" section for the purposes of security and control.
One practice that has become prevalent in Canada is to sell such lottery tickets in a pouch that is formed from two layers which are sealed around the edge of the pouch so that the lottery ticket is sandwiched between the two layers. This technique provides a number of advantages, including: increased security, as the lottery ticket is sealed within a closed pouch and more attractive appearance through the use of metalized materials, which in turn causes higher customer-perceived value. In addition, multiple sheets and/or tickets can be included in the pouch.
Unfortunately, this packaging adds to the cost of manufacturing the lottery tickets and also causes a perception problem in these enviro-friendly times in that the packaging is strictly ornamental and is intended to be discarded.
As shown in published PCT International application No. WO 98/57715 published Dec. 23.sup.rd 1998 of the present applicants there is provided a pouched lottery ticket which is supplied in a fan folded continuous strip arrangement for separating each pouch containing a ticket from the next at a dispensing station. The disclosure of this publication is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,857 (Koza) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,899 (Greenwood) each disclose a combined ticket construction in which a second layer is applied or folded over the basic ticket to improve security. U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,284 discloses a break-open ticket with a second level of break-open.